Por um minuto: você
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Hermione é uma feminista, mas não uma rebelde.Raramente toma decisões drásticas.Dessa vez,depois de se decepcionar com um de seus amigos,vai abrir uma exceção.E,como já disseram outros sábios,só se sabe o que é ser uma mulher,quando é se é uma.
1. Antes de tudo, entendendo a estória

**NOME DA FIC:** POR UM MINUTO : VOCÊ  
**AUTORA:** Dri Almighty; Sabrina Potter; Dri; Adri; Adriele...  
**DISCLAIMER: **Você leu J.K. Rowling aí em cima? Não, né? Pois bem, pertence a ela e não a mim. Não há fins lucrativos,blábláblá...  
**SINOPSE: **Hermione Granger é uma feminista, mas não uma rebelde. Raramente toma decisões precipitadas ou drásticas a não ser quando é preciso. Dessa vez, depois de ser decepcionada por um de seus amigos, vai abrir uma exceção. E, como já disseram outros sábios, você só sabe o que é ser uma mulher, quando é uma.

**ANTES DE TUDO, ENTENDENDO A FIC – EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE**

Bem, essa é uma breve explicação de algumas coisas que, prefiro mencionar agora a ter que ficar respondendo review por review que podem conter comentários não-muito-inteligentes. XD

Então, antes de comentar/ler a fic, leia isso daqui. Não mata ninguém e nos poupa de lengua-lenguas, você de digitar algo que já tem resposta e eu de ter que ignorar algo que poderia ser reposto com uma pergunta necessária/inteligente.

**Spoilers:** 1-6

Apesar de, detalhes como morte de fulano de tal e beltrano não são mencionados aqui. Na verdade, é bem possível que aqui eles ressuscitem. SOU DEUS!  
Há informações do sexto livro? Sim, mas não segue ao pé da letra estilo J.K Rowling e seus seguidores.

Por exemplo, eu menciono que Harry derrotou Voldemort no seu quinto ano,mas falo da suposta tatuagem dele (sexto livro). Coisas que se encaixam no contexto.

Ou seja, considerem essa fic como uma AU – Universo Alternativo!

**Gênero:**

É comédia. É completamente a parte do mundo de tragédia que a série está seguindo até por que eu não agüento mais.

**Ano/Local:**

Sétimo ano que, obviamente, só pode ser em Hogwarts.

**Atualizações:**

Você costuma ler minhas fics? É, então sabe como é complicado, mas bem, os capítulos dessa daqui não são necessariamente grandes o que deve ajudar na atualização. Se crescerem, ótimo. Se meu humor se manter intacto, melhor ainda assim eu não vou ter problemas de bloqueio.

O sistema de atualização é, pelo o que eu calculei, uma por mês, com sorte, mais.

Atualizo quando tiver 1 capítulo pronto e, ao menos, o início do próximo.

**Comentários/Reviews:**

Podemos, é claro, negociar algo como, a cada 15 (sujeito a mudança caso minha ambição cresça) reviews, um capítulo, mesmo que eu tenha que digitar durante a madrugada e não me atrapalhe nos estudos, CLARO.

Como são 2 capítulos de uma só vez, acho que vão ter que se virar nas 15/20 reviews para atualização. XD


	2. Conhecendo e Entendendo Hermione Granger

**NOME DA FIC:** Por um minuto: você  
**AUTORA:** Dri Almighty; Sabrina Potter; Dri; Adri; Adriele...  
**DISCLAIMER: **Você leu J.K. Rowling aí em cima? Não, né? Pois bem, pertence a ela e não a mim. Não há fins lucrativos,blábláblá...  
**SINOPSE: **_Hermione Granger é uma feminista, mas não uma rebelde. Raramente toma decisões precipitadas ou drásticas a não ser quando é preciso. Dessa vez, depois de ser decepcionada por um de seus amigos, vai abrir uma exceção. E, como já disseram outros sábios, você só sabe o que é ser uma mulher, quando é uma._  
**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Essa é uma das introduções da fic. São três antes do primeiro capítulo, esse com a visão de Hermione e então outros dois com as de Ron e Harry, respectivamente. A explicação de tudo é no primeiro capítulo "oficial", assim por dizer.  
Essa fic é dedicada a Danielle por que eu nunca terminei Memories!  
Boa leitura! Comentem!

**PRÓLOGO – CONHECENDO E ENTENDENDO HERMIONE GRANGE**

Hunph.

Raiva.

Nesse exato minuto, era a única coisa que Hermione Granger estava sentindo.

Agora, deixe-me introduzi-la a vocês, meros...huh...desconhecidos.

Hermione Jane Granger, 18 anos, estudante do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Atualmente vive com os pais, Jane (48) e Richard Granger (48 e ½), mas pretende se mudar no final do seu ano letivo. Filha única. Ama animais, apesar de possuir somente um gato, Bichento, que a acompanha para Hogwarts. Bom acrescentar que o gato mencionado está sujeito a brusca mudança de humor sem aviso prévio.

Sonhadora, mas dentro da realidade. Carinhosa. Forte. Sensível. Franca, mas uma mentirinha aqui ou outra são raramente problema. Comunicativa (contou aos pais desde o primeiro beijo a primeira briga na escola, perguntou também aos 4 anos o que era 'camisinha' e aos 8 anos voltou para informações sobre 'sexo'). Calma, mas sempre a alerta.

Irônica, exigente, mandona, perfeccionista, mas bem...são meros detalhes;

Adora estudar, ler, conhecer lugares e pessoas novas. Seu livro favorito é _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Cor favorita é roxa, mas verde-esmeralda ganhou um novo significado para ela, mas motivo ainda não identificado.

É melhor amiga de Harry James Potter (17) e Ronald Billus Weasley (17). Para se livrar do (alto) nível de testosterona, gosta de passar parte do seu tempo com Ginny Weasley (16) e raramente é vista na companhia de outras jovens mulheres já que suas conversas fúteis costumam irritá-la. Luna Lovegood (16) é uma outra boa companhia caso Hermione esteja se sentindo paciente (não muito comum).

Está se decidindo entre Jornalismo (O Profeta Diário a ofereceu três propostas entre seu sexto ano e o decorrente), Medicina (uma proposta pelo St. Mungus), Lecionar (recusou as propostas de Beauxtons e Drumstrange já que ainda espera uma de Hogwarts).

Estatura média, cabelos castanhos escuros assim como seus olhos, mas esses são num tom um pouco mais claro e tem pequenas linhas verdes mais visíveis no sol, que vão até metade de suas costas. Seus olhos costumam escurecer e clarear de acordo com seu humor, motivo pelo qual nunca teve um dos anéis "como está meu humor" por que não precisava, bastava se olhar no espelho. Peso médio (não é gorda, não é magra). Sorriso merecedor do prêmio Colgate ou Sorriso.

Seus relacionamentos passados de forma decrescente consistem de...

**Victor Krum –**  
**Profissão/Ocupação: **Jogador de Quadribol  
**Idade **(respectivamente, menina e rapaz):15 e 17.  
**Duração:** Uh. 3 meses.  
**Motivo do termino: **O namoro terminou quando ele pediu para ir passar as férias com ele. Audácia! O que ele achava que ela era? As fãs o perseguindo também a irritava. E a biblioteca? Nada mais de longos tardes silenciosas com o livro perto!

**Mark Darcy**

**Profissão/Ocupação:** estudante.  
**Idade:** 14 e 15 anos.  
**Duração: **1 mês.  
**Como se conheceram: **Conheceram-se no curso de férias no verão do seu terceiro ano. Na época, foram alguns sorvetes comprados e idas ao cinema.  
**Motivo do término:** Alegou que Hermione tinha TPM durante todos os dias do ano mesmo só tendo passado 30 dias do ano com ela.

**Julian Robberts  
Idade:** Hum... 4 anos.  
**Ocupação: **...  
Filho dos seus antigos vizinhos. Moreno, olhos azuis claro, pele branca e raramente exposta ao sol. Sem sardas. Disposto a emprestar seus carrinhos e interpretar o papel de pai da boneca preferida de Hermione, Cindy, mesmo que fosse tachado como "mariquinha" pelos outros meninos.  
**Duração: **2 meses.  
**Motivo do termino de tal relacionamento promissor: **Hermione o viu oferecendo seu último biscoito a Manuelly Gright, arqui-inimiga do Jardim, quando ele SEMPRE deixava o último para ela.

**Tarkan Simarki**

**Ocupação?**  
**Idade: **2 anos.  
**Duração: **6 meses  
**Relacionamento: **O mais belos que já existiu. Desde longos passeios pelo jardim da casa de Hermione, compras de roupas juntos, banhos pelados juntos, piqueniques juntos. Propôs casamento e alegou amar Hermione. Casaram-se no jardim da casa de Hermione (ele não tinha jardim, infelizmente) com a presença de Barbie,Kelly, Ken (testemunhas de Hermione) e Robô Cop, Superman e Homem-Aranha (testemunhas de Tarkan). Seus pais tiraram uma foto do casamento que é guardada até hoje com grande carinho por Hermione.  
**Motivo do termino: **Os pais resolveram voltar para a Arábia. Hermione deixou de comer sobremesa por uma semana inteira protestando.  
**IMPORTANTE: **Primeiro beijo de Hermione.  
**IMPORTANTE 2:** Motivo pelo qual Hermione resolveu não deixar nenhum menino nunca mais abrir a boca enquanto a mesma estivesse encostada em seus lábios. Três horas e cinqüenta e seis minutos tentando tirar a baba de Tarkan; Ele nunca soube.

Agora, não é por esses relacionamentos que Hermione Jane Granger é alguma Mary Sue ou "femme fatale", ao contrário, ela não é de muitos atrativos sendo que, como lembra ressentida, durante essa fase da vida (dos 2 aos 14), nosso grau de exigência não é tão grande facilitando para os menos privilegiados em aparência, conseguirem algum "relacionamento". E bem, ela era uma criancinha engraçadinha e crianças também não sabem no que estão se metendo quando resolvem "namorar".

Krum não é exatamente um ponto de referencia em relacionamentos e, visto o que ouviu Lilá falar, as mulheres búlgaras não exatamente "As Mais Desejadas", então, Hermione não se assusta pensar que lá, ela estaria numa posição mais privilegiada.

Atualmente gosta de dizer que não tem tempo para relacionamentos, pois está fixada em outros deveres.

Hermione acredita que tem o DEVER de moldar Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley antes que eles sejam soltos no mundo. Não quer dois machistas, insensíveis, irredutíveis e sem educação andando por aí. Não será ela, como melhor amiga, que vai encobrir seu comportamento intolerável quando despedaçarem o coração de milhares de mulheres quando elas baterem na sua porta procurando informações de seus namorados desaparecidos. Ela sabia que eram...agradáveis aos olhos e chamavam atenção. Uma combinação fatal,senão fosse por ela.

Hermione Granger seria uma das responsáveis pela criação dos homens QUASE perfeitos do mundo. Ela estava ciente de que ninguém é perfeito. Mas eles seriam mais sensíveis ou pelo menos, mais mente aberta sobre as mulheres. Educados e galanteadores! Ela iria transformá-los... algum dia.

_Continuando..._

Sua comida favorita são massas em geral, sendo assim, não pode escolher uma favorita.

Refeição mais importante do dia, café da manhã. Seu café deve ser nem quente, nem frio, misturado com leite. O leite sempre é posto antes do café para adquirir a temperatura necessária e com quatro colheres de chá de açúcar. Três biscoitos sem sal com geléia de goiaba; três torradas com patê, meio copo com sujo de maracujá de preferência bem gelado e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Não gosta de mudanças bruscas.

Seu sonho de consumo é poder realizar todos seus sonhos de consumo.

Adora ler e, quando o faz, que tudo ao seu redor esteja no mais completo silêncio. Muitas vezes, gosta de ler (depende da leitura) em lugares vazios, já que tem o péssimo (?) habito de se empolgar tanto com a leitura de chegar ao ponto de atuar o que está lendo. Outro lado bom da leitura solitária é que caso comece a chorar, emocionada, ninguém irá interrompê-la perguntando por quê.

Adora manter uma conversa inteligente ou simplesmente agradável. Gosta de comédias e romances. Terror só durante as noites e quando está completamente sem opções.

Gosta quando o dia não é muito quente, nem muito frio. Conversas ao ar livre (de preferência, a noite) e dança são bons passatempos para ela também.

Ama desafios. Ama seus amigos. Ama sua vida. Ama seus livros. Ama seu gato...huh...Ama seus professores (nem todos).

Odeia:

ter sua privacidade invadida; pessoas que falam alto; pessoas que não respeitam ou convenientemente esquecem o direito das outras; odeia voar; odeia esportes; odeia pessoas que assumem demais; brigar com Harry e Ron ou qualquer pessoa querida a ela; esquecer um trabalho ou qualquer coisa importante.

Odeia dias chuvosos em que tem que ir a rua; odeia injustiça;

Ela _DETESTA _ser padronizada ou inferiorizada; ou ignorada.

E odeia qualquer um que se meta com um de seus amigos. Ou que façam mal aos animais.

Acima de tudo, Hermione odeia odiar.

Acredita que todos merecem uma segunda chance e se contenta ao poder ajudar alguém que precise de uma. Acredita que a esperança é última que morre.

Então, como podem ver, Hermione é uma menina boa, de família, fácil de lidar. Tenta manter ao máximo seu temperamento sob controle. Agora, uma coisa que você não quer, é ver o lado ruim de Hermione Granger.

E, hoje, enquanto desce as escadas do terceiro andar a caminho do Banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme sem não falar nada ou mesmo direcionar um olhar aos passantes que oferecem um sorriso quando a vêem, seu último pensamento é manter-se sob controle.

E é bom acrescentar que quando as coisas atingem esse nível quer dizer que coisas incomuns estão prestes a acontecer. Ela não pensa direito quando está chateada. Pensa até melhor do que muitas outras pessoas já que pode planejar coisas como...por exemplo, vingança, muito melhor, mas... hoje, Hermione está vendo tudo em vermelho.

Vermelho.

Vermelho Grifinória.

Vermelho-Cabelo-Weasley.

Vermelho-Cabelo-Ron-Weasley.

Ron. Quase não conteu o rosnado que ameaçava sair por seus lábios.

Como ele ousa?

Dizer que ela estava em TPM! Como se ele soubesse o significado dessa sigla como as mulheres sabiam!

Mas, como dito antes, Hermione gosta de dar segundas chances.

A segunda chance de Ron foi voando pela janela quando ele começou a falar de como sabia como era "viver com mulheres" aka Sra. Weasley e Ginny...e Hermione!

Até aí ela estava começando a ver vermelho, mas ainda estava num vermelho-rosa do que o vermelho-sangue de agora.

Ele, Ronald Prestes-A-Morrer Weasley, então disse que ela precisava se _"deixá-lo em paz e encontrar com Ginny e ter um daqueles dias consumistas e falar mal dos homens como toda mulher sem nada pra fazer faz e , impressionantemente, a melhor coisa que ela ou qualquer outra mulher sabia fazer de melhor"._

Depois disso, Hermione só pode levantar uma sobrancelha tão alto que quase se perdeu em meio ao seu cabelo. Bufar e dar as costas.

Vamos, relembrar duas coisas que Ronald Weasley se esqueceu:

_Ela DETESTA ser padronizada ou inferiorizada;_

_"...odeia pessoas que assumem demais;"_

E uma outra que não foi mencionada aqui: Hermione Granger é a feminista das feministas.

Ron tinha ido contra todos_ os "Não faça". _Padronizá-la. Inferiorizá-la e as outras mulheres. E baseado em que? Coisas que ele assumia! Nenhum homem saberia o que é ser mulher a não ser que fosse uma!

# _grande sorriso malicioso aparecendo no roso de Hermione aqui_ #

Como ela esperava que Ron soubesse o significado de todas aquelas coisas? Por mais que ela o dissesse o contrário, ele nunca iria entender ou acreditar...

_Nenhum homem saberia o que é ser mulher a não ser que fosse uma!_

_- Granger?_

Hermione ouviu ao longínquo uma voz a chamar. Olhando para cima, quase tocando o céu, viu a Murta Que Geme.

_- O que faz aqui? Cadê Harry?_

E a obsessão de Murta continuava pelo o que parecia, pensou Hermione.

Respirando fundo e abrindo um sorriso para Murta, disse:

- Acho que tenho mais uma poção a fazer aqui.

**(b.b)**

**Palavras: 1.981  
Caracteres: 10.059  
Páginas: 5**


	3. Conhecendo Ronald Weasley

**NOME DA FIC:** POR UM MINUTO : VOCÊ

**AUTORA:** Dri Almighty; Sabrina Potter; Dri; Adri; Adriele...  
**DISCLAIMER: **Você leu J.K. Rowling aí em cima? Não, né? Pois bem, pertence a ela e não a mim. Não há fins lucrativos,blábláblá...  
**SINOPSE: **Hermione Granger é uma feminista, mas não uma rebelde. Raramente toma decisões precipitadas ou drásticas a não ser quando é preciso. Dessa vez, depois de ser decepcionada por um de seus amigos, vai abrir uma exceção. E, como já disseram outros sábios, você só sabe o que é ser uma mulher, quando é uma.

**PRÓLOGO 2 – Conhecendo Ronald Weasley  
**

Ronald Billius Weasley não é conhecido por sua lábia ou seu tato. Na verdade, você raramente conheceu pessoas com tão pouca sensibilidade do que ele.

Agora, não me entenda mal. Ele não é o Fred Crucker, masoquista ou algo assim. Longe disso. Ele é só uma pessoa que encontra dificuldade em pensar antes de falar. E de considerar o sentimento das pessoas antes também.

Ele não faz isso por maldade ou conscientemente. Ele só tem a facilidade de pensar que as outras pessoas vão pensar rapidamente e entender seu modo peculiar de pensar. Como, por exemplo, quando ele fez um comentário nem um pouco agradável (não para ele, claro) sobre as mulheres.

Era uma piada, certo?

E bem...qualquer um podia ver que era uma piada! Ta bom, talvez, não todo mundo,mas...Ele percebeu que era uma piada e Hermione com toda a coisa de "bruxa mais inteligente do século" certamente entenderia também.

Certo?

Ron respirou fundo e engoliu em seco.

Bem. Eles eram amigos. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer. Hermione só estava sendo Hermione e fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água de qualquer maneira.

Ron é assim:

Engraçado, fácil de lidar se você colocar de lado seu temperamento. Esportista, de longe estudioso. Protetor da família (bem, da dele, ao menos). Carismático. Amigo. 'Sensível e insensível' é como se refere quando perguntam sobre o assunto.

Normalmente só é visto ao lado de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Mora com seus pais e seus outros cinco irmãos e uma irmã (seu tesouro pois ela o livrou de usar roupas de meninas já que sua mãe estava desesperada em ter que viver entre tanto testosterona). Luna Lovegood gosta de persegui-lo por nenhuma razão aparente.

Ronald tem 17 anos, cabelos vermelhos marcantes (mas eles perdem seu impacto quando você está entre os outros oito membros de sua família). Uma coruja de estimação e uma vassoura também que é seu orgulho. Sardas no nariz e algumas poucas na sua bochecha. Excessivamente alto, as vezes, cambaleia enquanto anda. Porte atlético. Ama Quadribol. Aprecia todos os tipos de comida, pode-se dizer que sua comida favorita é...bem, todas. E, se porventura, ele não gostar, bom, digamos que então, ele não considera comida.

Cursa o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e está entre os alunos que estudam só por que tem que estudar. Para aliviar as pressões das provas e bem, qualquer estudo que foi obrigado a fazer, gosta de sair para voar.

Seus relacionamentos são um mistério até para ele já que precisa de um momento de reflexão sobre o que "relacionamento" significa. Ronald Weasley não fica com uma garota por mais de duas semanas. Isso é um privilégio que ganhou ao se tornar Goleiro do Time da Grifinória E Monitor.

Não que ele seja convencido.

Ele só é um pouco arrogante quando dado a chance.

Ótimo estrategista. Profissional em Xadrez. Tem TTCP (_Tendência a Tirar Conclusões Precipitadas)_ ,TMPSI (_Tendência a Machucar Pessoas Sem Intenção) _e DA_ (Desvio de Atenção)_. O último é mais comum quando está nas aulas de História da Magia e Poções ("_alguma coisa no cabelo dele, tira minha concentração, não é como se fosse minha culpa"_, explicou Ron a Hermione um certo dia). Quando se trata de Harry, pode ficar um pouco hostil, já que sua auto-estima tende a baixar quando é comparação, mesmo com Hermione e Ginny dizendo que isto é "besteira".

Simples. Mas não por escolha. Mas não é como se reclamasse muito por sê-lo. Só se tornar incomodo quando pessoas como Malfoy cruzam seu caminho. É bom acrescentar que é facilmente ofendido.

Irônico no modo engraçado de ser.

Sonho de consumo: Tirar o pé da lama a.k.a suceder em algo que lhe seja prazeroso e ter um novo carro voador também.

Quando encurralado,assustado ou simplesmente sem uma resposta, tende a coçar a nuca,olhar desesperadamente para os dois lados, orelhas começam a ficar um tom rosado assim como todo seu rosto até atingirem um vermelho parecido com o de seus cabelos.

No seu tempo livre gosta de jogar Quadribol, comer, cozinhar (mas isso é segredo), conversar com os amigos, jogar Xadrez, comer, falar/ler de Quadribol, testar os produtos das Gemialidades Weasleys em Sonserinos.

Ainda decidindo se será Auror ou jogador de Quadribol. Ô decisão difícil.

Cor favorita: azul. Decidiu que preferia azul assim Fred e Jorge pararam de enchê-lo quando dizia que gostava de vermelho.

Não tem nenhum conhecimento sobre os trouxas além daquilo que Harry, Hermione e as vezes seu pai, Arthur, lhe conta.

Odeia:

Ser mandado; ser gozado; acordar cedo; trabalhar sob pressão; comer pouco; comer lesmas; aranhas e devido a um acontecimento a 5 anos atrás, cobras a.k.a basiliscos; Poções, História da Magia, Adivinhação...; gnomos; ser comparado a Harry; subestimado; aranhas; estar errado; perder no Xadrez ou no Quadribol; ver rapazes olhando para sua irmã; ver seus amigos em apuros; ser pego colando; não poder colar de Hermione; aranhas; berradores;

Não acredita que Elfos devem ser libertados.

Não acredita que homens devem olhar para sua irmã ou Hermione _("não se quiserem viver para contar")._

Não acredita que Malfoy seja hetero.

E definitivamente não acredita que Snape lava o cabelo.

Um tanto quanto descuidado também.

Atualmente, anda com Neville, Simas, Dean e Harry quando não está com só Harry e Hermione. Por um lado é bom já que mostra que é bem adaptável, por outro, ajuda para que comportamento Macho Man entrasse em ação.

Sabe quando homens começam a andar em bando?

As piadas de mulheres; a perda da delicadeza quando estiver perto da mulher;a perda do respeito as mulheres são perdidas quando homens andam em bando. De repente, eles SÃO. São o último biscoito do pacote e, note, _só para eles._

- Ron? Eu acho que você deveria tomar cuidado de agora em diante perto da Hermione. – Falou Neville se encolhendo na cadeira.

- Por que?

Fale sobre descuidado.

- Ela é uma feminista, Ron. – Harry explicou com cuidado.

- E...? – Voltou a perguntar Ron,pegando uma revista de Quadribol e folheando-a, nunca vendo os olhares preocupados trocados entre os outros ocupantes do quarto.

** (b.b) (o.o) (b.b)  
**

**Palavras:1.100  
Caracteres:5.452  
Páginas: 3**


	4. Conhecendo Harry Potter

**NOME DA FIC:** Por um minuto: você  
**AUTORA:** Dri Almighty; Sabrina Potter; Dri; Adri; Adriele...  
**DISCLAIMER: **Você leu J.K. Rowling aí em cima? Não, né? Pois bem, pertence a ela e não a mim. Não há fins lucrativos,blábláblá...  
**SINOPSE: **_Hermione Granger é uma feminista, mas não uma rebelde. Raramente toma decisões precipitadas ou drásticas a não ser quando é preciso. Dessa vez, depois de ser decepcionada por um de seus amigos, vai abrir uma exceção. E, como já disseram outros sábios, você só sabe o que é ser uma mulher, quando é uma._  
**  
**

**Intro 3 (?) – Conhecendo Harry James Potter**

Harry James Potter, 17 anos, filho de James e Lílian Potter, órfão, Apanhador, estudante, sétimo ano em Hogwarts, conhecido por O Escolhido, O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e, ultimamente, O Imortal. Isto é, pelos fãs, admiradores, imprensa e historiadores. Para os inimigos ele é O Rapaz-Que-Nunca(infelizmente)-Morre, Aquele-Que-_Ainda_-Vive e, quando dirigem-se a ele, o tom não é nem um pouco animado.

Atualmente, Harry é só um adolescente. Digo, levemente diferente dos outros, já que tem livros escritos sobre ele e fãs-clubes, mas mesmo assim...só um adolescente. Não um adolescente que está correndo de um bruxo psicopata. O bruxo em questão foi destruído no final do seu quinto ano no Departamento dos Mistérios no Ministério da Magia.

Agora, todos os atos heróicos de Harry você já conhece. Se não, compre os livros (Floreios e Borrões tem uma seção dedicada a ele). Estamos agora falando de Harry James Potter, a pessoa. Harry, para os amigos e conhecidos. "Sr. Potter" para os professores quando querem lhe falar em privado e provavelmente, sobre algum problema que o persegue (por que é assim com Harry, ele não causa os problemas, eles simplesmente aparecem e o perseguem). Harry também é _'Arry_ para Hagrid e _'Arri_ para Fleur. É "Harry Potter" quando Hermione está zangada e "Harry James Potter" quando a Sra. Weasley vê que ele está magro demais.

Harry, 'Arry , 'Arri é o rapaz que merece um segundo olhar depois de você escanear um cômodo cheio de gente. Primeiro, talvez, você não o notasse direito e passaria para a próxima pessoa, mas fazendo um rápido zoom, iria se apaixonar por seus olhos verde-esmeralda cobertos pelas lentes de seus óculos redondos e, talvez, alguma mecha de cabelo arredio. Seu cabelo é rebelde, negro. Alto. Porte atlético como Ron já que também é um fervoroso praticante de Quadribol; Pele cândida, mesmo quando exposto ao sol, não adquire nenhuma coloração a não ser um leve rosado nas bochechas e nariz que são somente temporários.

Quando nervoso, Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos ora como se estivesse arrumando e ora como se estivesse bagunçando-os mais do que já são, mas só mostra que está sem saber como reagir. Outro 'sintoma' é que ajeita os óculos sob o nariz.

Harry irá viver sozinho depois do termino do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Está sempre acompanhado de seus melhores amigos, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.Tem uma coruja que foi, de fato, a primeira pessoa...er...criatura (?) amiga em sua vida. Herdou a pouco tempo uma moto que ainda não ousou usar por que Hermione insiste que precisa de carteira antes. Tem uma vassoura que é sua paixão,vindo em segundo lugar só para Hedwig.

No momento, só procura por uma vida tranqüila.

Quando criança, seu sonho de consumo era que seus pais ressuscitassem (costumava esperá-los principalmente na Sexta Feira Santa) e voltassem para tirá-lo da casa dos tios. Hoje, sonho é ter uma vida tranqüila, com família e amigos, trabalho e até problemas normais que pessoas normais têm.

Digo, não que Harry seja anormal. Só bem...ele queria ser mais para o tipo de pessoas normais que não tem psicopatas atrás delas.

Pessoas normais bruxas que podem sabe, vivem, normalmente.

Pessoas normais que tem que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar numa segunda feira quando não o querem.

Se bem que, é melhor riscar o último da lista por que Harry Potter também é rico, então, ele não precisa trabalhar. Ele ainda pode deixar uma geração sem trabalhar por metade de sua vida, pelo menos.

Mesmo assim, Harry trabalharia, só para se sentir e ser normal.

Simples. Amigo. Engraçado. Carismático. Com conversador. Esperto. Tímido. IPO – Imã de Problemas Oficial. Educado. Conservador. Desconfiado. Quieto. Emotivo.

Harry gosta de fazer coisas simples, seja vivendo como trouxa e vendo um filme ou como bruxo saindo para ver uma Copa de Quadribol. Gosta de ler, mas muito pouco e de preferência, suspense. Odeia material didático a não ser que seja necessário como, por exemplo, quando você vai estudar para uma prova Poções. Ama Quadribol e tem leve interesse por outros esportes. Cozinha, lava e passa. Arruma até a casa toda se precisar, por que _teve_ que aprender.

Voa para aliviar a tensão. Prefere tardes e noites. Nunca teve uma festa de aniversário.

Passa o tempo com os amigos e raramente gosta de ser deixado sozinho. Não suporta ser deixado de lado ou quando alguém esconde algo dele. Seus amigos o completam de forma diferentes, mas não são menos importantes por isso. É cercado também de colegas, companheiros, com quem gosta de manter contato. É uma "amizade sem compromisso", mas ainda assim, um tipo de amizade. De qualquer forma, prefere deixar o Trio Dourado, Time dos Sonhos, Novos Marotos ou seja lá como estão chamando-os hoje em dia, separado de qualquer definição e comparação já que ultrapassam limites (literalmente também).

Detesta Poções e sua aula preferida é Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, isto é, enquanto Snape se manter longe dessa aula.

Sua comida favorita é bem, contanto que seja comida, é favorita mesmo que seja só do dia.

Cor favorita é vermelho,por causa da Grifinória.

Seus relacionamentos até hoje foram Cho Chang e Ginny Weasley. Os dois breves apesar de marcantes, mas não que ele ache que fosse dar mais frutos hoje em dia. Cho com um leve (?) distúrbio emocional e Ginny com uma certa fixação que, algumas vezes fazia Harry questionar, se era mesmo por ele ou por Harry, O Herói. Continuam se falando e mantendo uma relação amigável, possibilidade de reatarem não foi, ainda, riscada de sua mente, só se tornou improvável. Ouviu dizer que os homens Weasleys acham fascinante bater, socar, beliscar, cortar e, por que não, depenar (?) homens de todas as idades, nacionalidade e etc que chegam perto de sua calçula.

Falando em Weasley, eles são sua família (antes o termo adotiva entraria aqui, mas hoje, não parecia apropriado). Ainda não se sente completamente confortável quando Sra. Weasley entra no seu modo materno, mas está, lentamente, se adaptando. Prefere fugir das conversas do Sr. Weasley que, aconselhado por Molly, puxou Harry para um canto para ter AQUELA conversa.

Mesmo com seus breves relacionamentos, Harry morreu pro mundo feminino, felizmente.

Está atualmente como segundo na lista dos "Mais Desejados" que corre pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não que ele saiba, é claro. Harry só perde para Draco Malfoy. A temporada de caça aos loiros está aberta.

Harry é bem modesto. E de longe, se vê como um rapaz bonito. Se vê, simplesmente, como alguém que não mata outras pessoas de susto (ou pelo menos, não todas já que sua tia,Petúnia, quase teve um ataque do coração quando o viu uma noite indo em direção da cozinha. Duda alegou ser por Harry ser horrendo (?) ).

Seu peitoral continua livre de tatuagens.

Odeia:

Ser obrigado a fazer algo; ser enganado; ser ameaçado; ter seus amigos ameaçados ou em apuros; perder no Quadribol; encontrar com Snape num corredor deserto; encontrar com Snape em qualquer lugar; Poções; ser desacreditado mesmo quando está falando a verdade; estar sob pressão; magia negra; injustiça; morte;

Quer ter pelo menos dois filhos, um casal, provavelmente. Nomes, Lily e James. Sendo dois meninos, Sirius e James, mas então pretende convencer sua esposa a ter mais um. Se menino, Remus. Se menina, Lily e, sendo menina, tentar mais uma vez para então chamá-lo de Remus. Mais quatro bons motivos para que Harry continue a trabalhar. Ele é rico. Mas não _tanto_ assim. Como os Weasley conseguiram, é um mistério para o mundo.

Pode até dizer que é complexo, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, Harry se sentia um pouco sensível a saber quando coisas ruins vão acontecer e quando Hermione deu as costas para Ron, o pequeno sorriso que estava formando no canto de seus lábios quando esperava que ela começasse a dar uma lição em Ron, desapareceu de seu rosto. Hermione não é o tipo que dá as costas quando se tem uma ótima discussão e que ela certamente ganhará e, quando a realização de que algo estava prestes a vir, Harry ficou feliz que seu sorriso nunca chegou a, de fato,aparecer em seu rosto ou ele também veria do que Hermione Granger estava tramando.

** (b.b)(o.o)(b.b)**

**Palavras: 1.459  
Caracteres: 7.224  
Páginas: 3  
**

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Estou atualizando com menos de 24 horas de diferença dos outros dois capítulos por que os comentários de Jéssy, Samuel Black e Katty me deixaram de extremo bom humor quando, amanhã, volto as aulas (significa que estava de carra fechada até uns dois minuos atrás). Apesar de, a próxima atualização ocorrer só próximo final de semana, provavelmente.

**Jéssy,** sim, peça isso por mim! Estou aproveitando enquanto estou cheia de idéias para fazer uns rascunhos que, mesmo caso um bloqueio aconteça, não me deixe ficar totalmente perdida quando a "inspiração" resolver voltar,mas vou aproveitando a maré enquanto está a meu favor! Espero que eu não demore meses ou anos para atualizar essa daqui, não são muitos o n° de páginas por capítulo e, sendo comédia, é mais fácil de fluir. Não há exatamente uma linha de acontecimentos que eu tenha que seguir, diferente das outras! \o/

**Samuel,** beeeeeeeeeeeem eu certamente não diria tanto da minha escrita, mas obrigada! ruborizando Espero que eu continue no caminho certo e você continue comentando!

**Katty, **eu realmente espero que faça jus as suas palavras e se torne uma ótima estória! E, para falar verdade, até eu estou ansiosa para ver como essa fic vai ficar!


End file.
